


Marionette

by Kinksoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinksoot/pseuds/Kinksoot
Summary: Error finds a new puppet for his collection.Just a drabble I wrote for a challenge I'm working on for myself. Figured I'd share this one here. Might post more drabbles in the future.
Kudos: 9





	Marionette

Error's had never seen his foe so empty. Literally, as the artist's vials were completely drained. Ink was completely unresponsive with his white eyelights staring vacantly at the empty space before him.

Error had been surprised when he came across the skeleton's prone form in his anti-void. After all, Ink always expressed his distaste for the blank white background that was the Destroyer's home. The only time he set foot in here was when looking to fight or harass the temperamental resident.

Yet for some reason, here Ink was, alone and far from Error's nest of comforts. Curiosity niggled at the back of his blackened skull as to why. The voices were curious as well, fretting over their precious Creator and contemplating what had brought Ink to this state. Error did his best to tune them out, studying his listless nemesis.

He began to grow sick of the sight of Ink's body sprawled awkwardly at his feet and nudged his skull with his sandal. After all, this could just be some prank to get a rise from him. When Ink failed to respond to his nudge, Error simply raised a hand to his face to summon his strings. There was no way he was going to _carry_ the careless idiot.

" **Why not leave him?** " He heard some of the voices ask.

He scowled, form buzzing with static in aggravation, "As if I owe you an explanation."

Error grumbled incoherently as he wrapped his strings around Ink's wrists and pulled him up off the floor. The Creator dangled like a creepy, living marionette. ' _He is living. Technically._' Error thought, studying the other's vacant expression.

Error had never had the opportunity to control the soulless wonder as he did his soul-bearing victims. It was certainly easier and more fluid when he could just wrap their would in his string rather than physically lug their body along. Ink was surprisingly light despite how heavy his blows could land.

Error began to "drag" the limp skeleton across his antivoid, towards his nest. He had never managed to collect his enemy's dust to fill a puppet, but without those paints of his...

Ink would be the best puppet in his growing collection.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not what I intended to have for my first work on this site... But I have challenged myself to be more "creative" throughout 2021. I have a planner that I've been working to fill up with doodles and writings. (Basically, set out to make something, even if it's terrible, just for the sake of doing something.) The doodles have come easier but the writing I haven't found adequate motivation to bother with...  
> That being said, if you enjoyed this and have any requests for a short blurb or so, feel free to share and I might give it a shot.


End file.
